1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures for incorporation into wall structures of the type that include one or more panels of drywall material supported by a metal framed structure including a plurality of spaced-apart vertically arranged wall studs. More particularly, this invention pertains to a new wall stud structure that is advantageously configured for rapid and simplified wall frame assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wall unit formed of panels or sections of drywall, such as gypsum board, supported by a (preferably metallic) frame is a commonly employed and favored construction for retail business establishments and offices. A plurality of such units can be employed to define a semi-permanent arrangement of office or other space suitable to the retail or other business tenant's needs. Representative wall unit arrangements of this type are disclosed in the following U.S. Patent Ser. Nos.: 3,394,507 of Doke for "Metallic Structure for Interior Walls to Carry Shelf Brackets and Wallboard"; 3,407,547 of Doke et al. for "Metallic Wall Stud Structure for Supporting Shelf Brackets"; 3,492,766 of Andrews for "Adjustable Stud"; 3,509,669 of Plemens for "Support Structure for Shelving"; 3,714,748 of Costruba for "Support Structure for Shelving"; and 3,730,477 of Wavrunek for "Bracket Support Unit for Integral Wall Construction".
The vertically arranged wall studs not only provide a frame for supporting the wallboard panels but also must accommodate means for supporting one or more shelf brackets in many wall units. The brackets, in turn, may be used to support one or more shelves for merchandise, storage, books or the like--an extremely advantageous and often necessary feature that complicates both the design and installation of the wall studs.
The bracket support structure itself generally includes a wall standard comprising an elongated bar with a series of longitudinal slots for accommodating the inner tongue of the shelf bracket(s). An elongated housing must be provided for retaining and supporting the wall standard both with and without the additional weight of the bracket and shelves.
A number of arrangements have been adopted to engage the bracket support structure to the frame of the wall unit. Certain of these have included the incorporation of an elongated housing within the wall stud for directly receiving the slotted wall standard while others have employed a stud or stud arrangement adapted to receive a bracket support unit. In the latter instance the wall studs only secure the position of the wall standard indirectly.
The Doke, Doke et al., Plemens and Costruba patents generally disclose symmetrical arrangements of pairs of studs for supporting wall standards on either side of a wall unit. The opposed ends of the studs define laterally directed channels for accepting and supporting the wall standards. The vertical position of the wall standard within each laterally directed channel may be secured by means of screws, clips or the like.
In each of the aforesaid arrangements, the channels formed within the stud substantially enclose the wall standard. Thus, when fabricating a wall unit incorporating such studs, the assembler must either handle a cumbersome unit including a pair of studs, wall standards and associated apparatus or work with a somewhat disassembled unit. In the former instance, the heavy and awkward unit demands considerable effort in attempting to attain proper plumbed location. Even then, some misalignment may occur with respect to the wall standard as some "play" is inevitable within the retaining channels. In the latter instance, a nearly impossible task awaits the assembler after aligning the stud. The wall standard is generally of sufficient length to render the sliding of the standard into the channel a most difficult task.
The Wavrunek patent discloses a wall construction in which the wall standard is secured within an elongated extruded housing. The housing is independent of the wall studs which are simply U-shaped channels arranged back to back on either side of the housing. While offering certain advantages in terms of simplicity, the fabrication of a wall unit including such arrangements is complex and exacting. The studs are individually positioned, doubling the opportunity for error in placement. Even a small error or misalignment may prove to be both structurally and aesthetically disastrous. Thus, any economies due to its overall simplicity of design are more than overcome by the increased cost of proper installation of such an unit. An improved bracket support structure is disclosed in the pending U.S. patent application of the inventors herein Ser. No. 621,255, entitled "Integral Bracket Support Structure". The structure disclosed therein presents an economical roll formed structure that, like Wavrunek, is separate from the supporting wall studs.
While the various arrangements discussed above possess certain desirable features, they disclose that the prior art has failed to provide a wall stud construction, compatible with the needs of contemporary wall unit design, that offers economy of manufacture and ease, and hence economy, in wall unit fabrication.